A New Type of Romance
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: A New Type of Romances is blooming for Harry/Ginny/Luna "Harry…I wanted to ask…if Luna could be involved with the both of us. I know it is not the normal…but I…well I love you and I love Luna…" Harry nods his head and Luna rubs Harry back. "Harry…I care deeply for you as well…I would be honored to be in a relationship with both you and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended and Harry had defeated Voldemort and is now working to find out what the trouble is with his relationship. Eight months had gone by and Ginny seemed more distant with the more intimate aspect of their relationship. Ginny had ask Harry if they could talk at Grimm Place. Harry agreed and asked Hermione to get Ron out of the house. Hermione agreed and Harry was pacing in the sitting room waiting on the fireplace to light up and Ginny to step out. Harry sat down and ran his hands through his hair; he just knew Ginny was going to leave him. The floo flashed green and to Harry's surprise Luna stepped through followed by Ginny.

"Gin, I thought you wanted to talk in private…," asked Harry. The thought ran through his mind, Oh God…she is going to leave me for Luna. Ginny sat on one side of Harry and Luna sat on the other side. "No Harry…I need to talk to you with Luna here. What I need to say involves all three of us." Luna smiles at Harry and then Ginny. Harry looks at Luna and smile. "Okay then I guess I am ready to talk," said Harry even though he felt as if he was going to be sick.

Ginny takes a deep breath. "Harry…you know that I have been in other intimate relationships. When I gave you a number but I did not tell you who…" Harry nods for her to continue. Ginny looks at Luna. Luna pats her hand and quietly continues for Ginny, "Harry what Ginny is trying to tell you is that she and I were in a relationship during the time you were gone looking for the Horcruxes." Harry's eyes widened and looked between the two girls. "Ginny…are you wanting to leave me for Luna…I mean…I guess I under." Ginny cut him off by lightly kissing his lips. When Ginny pulled back, Harry looked even more confused. "Harry…I wanted to ask…if Luna could be involved with the both of us. I know it is not the normal…but I…well I love you and I love Luna…" Harry nods his head and Luna rubs Harry back. "Harry…I care deeply for you as well…I would be honored to be in a relationship with both you and Ginny. We could take things slowly if you want or I can leave and it will never be brought up again."

Harry looks back a Ginny and can see the disappointment flick across his girlfriend's face. What should Harry do? What could he say? He had always found Luna beautiful. He wants Ginny to be happy; could he be happy with two girlfriends? Harry's eyes widened. Oh god what would Ron and Hermione think or Molly. Harry looked between the two girls and nodded his head. "I think we could try it…if it will make you both happy."

Ginny squeals with excitement and throws his arms around Harry's neck. Harry hugs her back. Then Luna hugs him.

"Harry would you like for us to tell you how we would like this relationship to work?" Luna ask smiling. "Just to better help you understand or would you rather kiss each other to get a feel of the new relationship?"

Harry's eyes widen and his cheeks take on a pink hue. "Well…I mean…umm could we talk just a bit then…I don't know try..." Ginny giggles and takes Harry's hand. Ginny kisses his hand. "Harry we don't have to rush into anything. What I would like is for all three of us to date like you and I do. The only change is that Luna will be with us and of course the sexual aspect of the relationship."

Harry nods. "So we could have dinner and watch a movie here at home or we could go out to eat and then do something in muggle London?"

Luna smiles and nods, "I do have one question? What is a Moovee?" Ginny laughs and glances sideways at Harry who smiles. Harry closes his eyes for a moment and thinks maybe this won't be too hard after all.

"Luna a movie is a muggle play that has been stored on a round metal thing. They are in that bookshelf over there" Ginny points to a small bookshelf next to the T.V. "It is like moving pictures with sounds." Ginny explains as Harry smiles at the girls. Luna pops up from the couch and walks to the small bookshelf filled with DVDs. She picks up one and looks at it.

"Rush Hour?" Luna turns the box over "Why is it not playing?" Harry and Ginny both laugh. Harry takes the DVD box from Luna and places the disc in the player, Luna watches intently, while Ginny says something about popcorn, candy and drinks. When Harry picks up the remote and walks back to the couch Luna follows and sits down beside him.

"What is this Harry?" Luna ask as she touches the remote control. Harry looks up down at Luna's face and sees pure excitement in her eyes. The thought crosses his mind about what her eyes would express if he kissed her. Harry's cheeks heat up and he looks down at his hands and clears his throat.

"It is a remote control for the box that I just put the DVD in. This tell the box what to do with the DVD." Luna smiles at him and leans up to kiss him lightly on the lips. Ginny smiles from the doorway, knowing this is going to be the best relationship she has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny watches Harry and Luna from the doorway with a smile on her face. Harry was so nervous to even be alone with Luna. Ginny know that Harry was worried about hurting her feelings more than anything else. He didn't want to get close to Luna and make Ginny think that he was not still in love with her. However Ginny knew that she would only see how much more he loves her by sharing her with another lover. Ginny bit her lip as she watching Harry deepen the kiss and she could feel the moisture building between her thighs. Ginny quietly walked over to her two lovers and ran her hand along Luna's neck. Luna's bright blue eyes opened and twinkled with joy.

Ginny sat down behind Luna's back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Harry felt the weight shift on the couch and his Harry's eyes popped open in surprise. Harry pulled away and opened his mouth to say something; however he lost his train of thought as Luna pulled Ginny to her and kissed deeply. Harry shifted on the couch as the two girls kissed. Harry was enthralled and extremely turned on watching the two girls. He could feel himself hardening and placed his hands in his lap. Why was he so hard just watching this two women kiss. Is he some kind of pervert? Ginny pulled away from Luna and looked at Harry. Ginny and Luna's lips were lightly swollen, their eyes were darkened with lust. Harry groaned and shifted in his seat.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked standing up to walk over to sit on the other side of Harry. Harry could only nod his head unsure of what to say. Luna placed her hand over Harry's and tucked her legs underneath her. "It is okay to be aroused Harry, I am."

Harry's mouth was somewhat open when he felt Ginny pull his hand from his lap and leaned towards his ear and whispers "I am too, I also told you that this would be wonderful." Then Ginny stood and places the television remote into Harry's hand and walked to the kitchen to get the snack that Kreacher was fixing for them. Harry stared at the television holding the remote waiting until Ginny came back with the snacks. Harry looked up at the two women and spoke. "Is that how this will work?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny sat down beside Harry sandwiching him between herself and Luna. He picked up a little meat pie from the tray. Ginny picked up a meat pie and popped it into her mouth chewing thoughtful. Luna plucked a chip from the pile and looked at Harry. Luna smiled. "Would you be okay with this being how it works Harry?" Ginny nodded and glanced at Luna as she popped the chip into her mouth and then began braiding her long blond hair.

Harry took a bite from the meat pie he had been holding. "Neither of you are mad? I mean, Ginny, I kissed another woman." Luna giggled and tied the bottom of her hair with a band that was in her wrist. "As did I Harry. Are you mad?" Ginny asked grabbing a chip from the plate. "Or just confused by the fact that you are turned on?"

Harry looked at his lap at started laughing. Ginny and Luna smiled "This is going to be one odd relationship" Luna kissed Harry's cheek and smiled as she snuggled up against him. Ginny snuggled in next to Harry as well. Harry flipped on the movies and the three of them settled in to watch "Rush Hour." As the three of them lay on the couch Harry laced his hands with both of the girls.

As the movie played the trio shifted their position. Harry was laying back on the couch Luna laying on one side of him and Ginny on the other. Ginny and Luna have their legs intertwined over Harry's lap. As the movie played the lovers shared lazy kisses and gentle touches.

The Floo light up and Hermione came storming out followed closely by Ron. Harry looked over Ginny's head and saw Ron's anger coming off of him in waves and Hermione's tear streaked face. Harry knew that living with the two of them would be tough but he never expected so many fights and this looked like a bad one.

Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice the trio laying on the couch. Luna props up on her arm to watch the fight that was already in full swing. "Hermione! Would you look at me? How could you get lunch with him?! He is a DEATHEATER! He is evil!" Ron yelled at Hermione's back. Hermione wiped her eyes and turned to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Draco…" Hermione started.

Ron's face turned a new shade of red as he grabbed his hair and screamed! "DRACO? SINCE WHEN THE HELL DO YOU CALL MALFOY, DRACO?" Hermione shook her head and Harry stared to push up from the girls tangled around him when Ginny placed a hand on his chest and shook her head no. Luna whispered in his ear that the two of them needed to work it out. Harry nodded and leaned back watching his two best friends fight.

Hermione pushed her hair from her face and stared at Ron. "I call him Draco because that is his name and I work with him. Stop acting so jealous all of the time. It isn't good for our relationship Ronald." Ron smacks the wall and turns around to face the fireplace. When he turns he sees his best mate with two women wrapped around him, one of which is his little sister. Hermione's eyes follow Ron's icy glare and she giggles. Ron turns his deadly glare on to Hermione. "What the hell is so funny?" Hermione rolls her eyes and sits down in the chair beside the fireplace. "Ginny final told Harry what she wanted and he seems happy with the arrangement too."

Ron's anger changes into confusion and he looks back at his sister and best friend. "What arrangement? What is she talking about?" Ginny untangles her limbs from Harry and Luna and stands to look at her brother. Ginny takes a deep breath and lightly pushes Ron into a chair. "Ron…I like women as well as men." Ron shoots up from the chair and Ginny flicks her wand and has him bound to the chair and a silencing charm on him before he can get a word out. "You will not interrupt me Ronald. As I was saying I like men and women. More specifically I love Harry and Luna." Ron was scooting around in his chair his face and ears turning five shades of red. Ginny rolls her eyes and continues, "I asked Harry if he would be open to the idea of dating both Luna and myself." Ron's eyes bulged out of his head as he glared at Harry. Hermione snorted at Ron obliviousness.

Ron wiggled more in his seat and then stopped himself and looked deep in thought, then looked at Hermione. He tried to say something but he couldn't be heard. Ginny lifted the spell and sat next to Harry because she know exactly what her stupid brother was about to ask his girlfriend. Ron looked back at Harry, Ginny and Luna and then glances at Hermione sitting in the chair flipping through a book she had been reading the night before. Ron licked his lips and got up from the chair. "So…the three of you are dating…and that includes other stuff right?" Ron turns cheeks turn a deep pink and he looks to the floor.

Harry sits up, "I mean it will eventually…I don't want you to be mad at me mate" Ron waves his hand dismissively. "I won't be made since my sister asked you about it. So…umm 'Mione what do you think of that kind of relationship?" Hermione glanced up from her book and Harry swallowed at what he knew was about to happen. Hermione sat down her book and stood to look at Ron. "I think it is wonderful for Harry, Ginny and Luna. That is the type of relationship they want and it is perfectly acceptable if they are happy." Ron's face broke out in stupid grin and Luna whispered quietly. "Oh boy…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron's grin. Ron rushed out, "Well maybe we could get Susan from work to join us and we could have a three way. I mean I know that you wanted to try some stuff since you asked me to tie you up. I mean I did and you didn't seem to like it…so maybe we could try this and." The crack that sounded across the room was almost defining. Ron's hand went to his face and tears welled in his eyes. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Hermione picked up her books and turned to Ron. "What was that for? Let me tell you Ronald Weasley. First, I asked you that in private! Which means I wanted it kept private! I did enjoy it until you kept asking me what to do? I shouldn't have to tell you how to turn me on Ronald! Second, you eat lunch everyday with Susan and I never say a damn thing. Then Draco ask me to lunch so we can talk about an upcoming law and you lose your mind! What exactly made you think I would want that kind of relationship? What makes you thing Susan would?"

Ron looked angry again and took a step toward her. "Susan is my friend…sure we talked about relationships and stuff and I told her that you tell me what to do a lot and she said she wouldn't treat me that way. She just said that I was cute and she had a crush on me in school and well I thought we could try it since I tried the tying up thing for you."

Hermione shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks. "You complained about our relationship to another woman, who then expressed interest in you? Now you want her to join us in the bedroom?" Hermione picked up her bag she had dropped when she came in. "Ron…I can't do this anymore…be with Susan if you want…but we are done." Hermione glanced at the trio and frowned. "I am going to move out Harry…I am sorry…I will get my things tomorrow while Ron is at work." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and she jerked away. Hermione shook her head and walked to the fire place and stepped into the floo. Tears fell down her cheeks and she spoke softly "Ministry of Magic"

Ron turned to look at Harry, Ginny and Luna. "What just happened?" Ginny patted Ron's arm and frowns. "You are now single Ron and Hermione is very upset with you."


End file.
